Clan Swede
Clan Swede is a family of a bunch of users on the Yandere Simulator Fanon Wiki. It is also an AU, which is simply called the "User Family AU." Gamesee Note - I am so sorry. Swede Note - I am not sorry at all Yuno Note - '' Time for milk and cookies!'' Jac Note - I WAS MADE BY AN AFFAIR? ... Okay.... And Igor's my father.... pls kill meh. Berry Note - Do your worst... Len Note - Igor's Jac's father? Lmao. Pink Note - If you dare hurt Josh Ramsay, '''I will hurt you. '''Wait, what the hell is this? '''DON'T HURT MY SENPAIIIII!!!!!' Mix's Note - ''The dear universe just keeps proving me wrong, one day after another, one worse than the other. Game Note #2 - I am no longer sorry, this is hilarious. Igor's Note - Nico Nico Niii~ Pink Note #2 - I wonder what life would be like if everyone was a neko... Crystal Note - This is genius. Igor's Note again - And funny. Jac's Note #2 - I'm tired Berry's Note #2 - I'm even more tired than you. Swede note #2 - This has gotten quite popular... Yuno's Note #2- No one wants cookies? Okay then... Mix's Note #2 - I swear I will kill anyone if they really call me "godmother"...But hey, at least I got a deal to let Idol Pretender be forever forgotten. Berry's Note #3 - Bagel Porn. Pink's Note #3 - Why am I even typing a third note? Why am I not listening to music? *Epic gasps* MUST. LISTEN. TO. MARIANAS TRENCH. Jac's Note #3 HELLO FROM THE OTHER SIDE....sorry Note - If you are a user below feel free to add information about yourself below. Story Clan Swede ancient history, beginning with Swedechef going off on his own to search for fame and meaning in his early days. He initially left home to pursue his career as a yaoi star, against the wishes of his brother, DemonicBB, who wanted him to stay home with the rest of the family. This all stopped however when he met Flutterbutter, and they fell for each other's perversions. They began an open relationship, which let to many waifus and mothers such as Kuromin, possibly Porcy, and Samus. Kuromin however was also in an open relationship with Bubble-Blitz. It was recently using a blood test that Bubble was actually one of Swedes other siblings, who just decided to hide their true identity until now. Swede was always a big fan of open relationships, since he was literally married to approx 90 people at the time. They began having children, Gamesee being the oldest son and Horizonfudgy being the oldest daughter. Strawberry Imouto came next (to Swede's surprise). Flutterbutter also had another son, but this was not learned until later. In addition, there is a long lost son from long ago whose mother is Nyu, but their fate is unknown. Lastly, there is Theepiccarpet - Wong, who ran away at a young age and is generally forgotten by his family. Soon, Swedechef's children began to fall in love and have their own children. Horizon married ShadOfSwad DeSmuME, after a long rivalry with her father for his love. They had a child named Raspberry*Nightmare, and adopted a child named Igor the Mii. After Igors adoption, Swede decided to have another child, named PinkVickiKat. Soon after Gamesee and Igor started an affair, Gamesee not knowing that Igor was his nephew. They had Jacbocford, and parted ways since incest freaked Gamesee out. Soon after Gamesee married Wafferus, and had two children by the names of fucking Todd and Yandere-kun. Strawberry Imouto married LenLawliet soon after, to Swede's surprise, and had a child named SomethingYuno (again, to Swedes surprise). Years later Jacbocford falls in love with CrystaltheCool, and they wed. Currently, Swede is residing in his castle, with his waifus and Flutter keeping him good company, His kids are doing whatever they do, Game visits the most out of them. Swede has recently made Mixdere-senpai the godmother of all these kids, so that when he dies his problems will go to her. Tragically, due to a freak accident, Raspberry Nightmare fell to her death when she was kicked off the Grand Canyon by what looked like some sort of bunny in a police outfit. Detectives are still investigating why such a crime occurred. Parents Fudge and Shad are both distraught, as Rasp was their beloved child. Members First Gen Swedechef: An ex-yaoi star, and the head of Clan Swede. He is probably the most fucked up in the clan, and lives in a castle with all his waifus and Flutter. Demonic: Swede's half-brother and the only known sibiling from his mysterious past. Considered to be the 'normal' of the two. FlutterButter: Swede's main romantic interest, and general main squeeze. He lives with Swede, and is rumoured to be his long lost son. Nyu: An old flame from Swedes past, he has not seen her since she ran away with their child. Waifus: Swede's many waifus, listing from Samus Aran to Togame from Katanagatari. Porcy: Somehow it happened, they hate each other due to Swede being a "dirty waifu thief", don't ask how this ended up. Kuro: One of the many members of Swedes pile, is currently off with Bubble. Bubble: Lover to Kuro, thought to have no relation to Swede until recently, she is actually his sister. Not much is known about her other than she co-starred and helped produce some of the films Swede performed in, most notably "Anus: The Poop". Second Gen Flutter: Read above. Fudge: Fudge is the second child of Swede, and the eldest daughter. She married Shad after a long rivalry with Swede, and is the mother of Igor and Rasp. She is considered the mature adult of Swede's children, becoming more motherly than he ever was. Game: The 2nd son of Swede, and 3rd child in general. They are also the husband of Wafferus, ex-husband of Igor the Mii, and father of Jacbocford, Todd, and Yandere-kun. They visit Swede the most, and live in a house near a Japanese school. They are a crossdresser, and kinkshame the rest of the family. Berry: The 4th "surprise child" of Swede. Their birth was a surprise, their marriage to Len was a surprise (as well as what followed after), and them having Something Yuno was a surprise. She is also known as Swede 'precious' child whom he tends to favourite from time to time. They are thought to be a member of an organization centering despair, but nobody truly knows. She is also Jac's best bitch. Wong: One of Swede's children who ran away at a young age to begin their career as a comedian and architect. They rarely visit, and is called "Asian Soccer Mom" by Gamesee's children. Swede sees a lot of himself in Wong, and feels he is following in his footsteps. Pink: Pink is the last child of Swede, and technically younger than her neice Rasp. She has no other ties, unless you could her love for Josh Ramsay. She is the immature, childish one of the group due to her late birth and young age. Shad: Shad is the husband to Fudge, father to Igor and Rasp. He had his love won by Fudge after a long rivalry. Waff: Not much is known about them, not even their gender is known, but they are the parent of Todd and Yandere-kun. Porcy, Kuromin, and Wong have met them. Igor: Described in third gen, but is father to Jac due to affair with Game (unknown to them at first.) His relationship with Game could be related to Asgore and Toriel's relationship with each other. Third Gen Jac: He is the bastard son of Game and married to Crystal. In addition, Skittylover3 constantly stalks him. He is also Berry's best bitch. Todd: Daughter of Gamesee, not much is known about them. Yan-Kun: Agender child of Game, not much is known about them aside from that they are a yandere. Igor: Igor is the son of Fudge, father of Jac, and Gamesee's ex-husband. Some say he is dating Perimaru. Rasp: Child of Fudge, no other known relations. Tragically died on March 22nd 2016, she fell to her death. Possible murder involving corrupt police bunny. Yuno: Daughter to Berry, no other known relations. Crystal: Married to Jac, and is thought to be a yandere for him. Some also claim she is a tsundere, or a tsunshun. Trivia * The Gamesee and Igor thing only happened because Igor was supposedly both Horizon's child, Gamesee's ex-husband, and Jacbocford's father according to Gamesee's records. Category:AUs Category:Shared AUs Category:Swedechef's AUs Category:Gamesee's AUs